


El hotel de la carretera

by PaChZhKy



Series: Bottom/Omega Superfamily [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCeased (DC Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Jonathan Kent Needs a Hug, M/M, Omega Jon Kent, Omega Jonathan Samuel Kent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaChZhKy/pseuds/PaChZhKy
Summary: Damian salió del pequeño hotel, ese que estaba al lado de la carretera, el 10 de septiembre del 2021. Esperando que la lluvia ocultara sus lágrimas.Intento de angustia| Omegaverse | época actual
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: Bottom/Omega Superfamily [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176443
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

La lluvia caía como si fuera una cascada, como casi todas las noches en Gotham, Damián abrió la pequeña habitación manchada del hotel, ese que al costado de la carretera y los recuerdos inundaron su mente. Con un bolso con tres mudas de ropa, el dinero en su bolsillo y una tristeza que jamás podría curar. Recordó la noche que había pasado aquí. Hace tantos años ya.

La habitación estaba exactamente igual que la fatídica noche en la que había perdido todo. Y si se esforzaba un poco aun podía ver a Jon todavía parado en la ventana, apenas alto, tenía dieciséis años cuando dejó su vida para seguirlo. Tenia dieciocho años lo perdió.

Se sentó en la cama de dos plazas, sus resortes oxidados se quejaron bajo su peso, ahora era más alto, más grande y más fuerte que aquella vez, afuera la lluvia seguía cayendo algo que caracterizaba Gotham. 

Miró con tristeza el lugar frío y gris y los recuerdos lo asaltaron durante.

-

En la pequeña habitación de un hotel pequeño y destartalado, Jon miraba la lluvia caer sobre la ventana mientras Damián afilaba su espada en la cama. Damian se había ido y Jon lo había seguido, como todo buen omega debía hacer. 

Después de años de moverse constantemente para que Batman no diera con ellos, usando artilugios para que Superman no oyera los latidos de sus corazones.

Volvían a Gotham. Cansado, Jon soltó las palabras que lo perseguirán el resto de sus noches.

"¿Sabes Damian? Te quise aún cuando todos me dijeron que era un error, que me arrepentiría porque tu no posees un corazón y no eres capaz de amar, aun cuando todos dijeron que eras cruel y orgulloso. Amé cada parte de ti, tu maldad, tu orgullo y tu crueldad. Y pienso que aunque no puedes corresponderme, lo mínimo que merezco después de años a tu lado es un poco de honestidad". Jon habla volteado a verlo, con sus ojos tristes y ya vacíos. Porque eso era lo que Damián le hacía a las personas que lo amaban. "Dime Damian, busca en el alma que se que tienes y dime, si me amas, si seremos compañeros." Trago saliva y continúo" O mirame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres, déjame ir de una vez".

El pecho de Damian se apretó, Jon era su compañero aunque no lo aceptara, aunque lo depreciara, Jon era su omega, lo sentía. El tirón, el lazo que uniría sus vidas por siempre. Si tan sólo pudiera amarlo. Él es una buena persona, amable y dulce, sin embargo sus acciones no eran las que se esperaban del omega que compartiría su vida con Damián. Jon no arremetía contra todos esperando máxima obediencia, el no era bueno en todo, y no tenía un gramo de agresividad en su cuerpo a diferencia de Damián. Que había sido entrenado toda su vida para liderar la liga de asesinos, si tan solo pudiera quererlo o amarlo pero no lo hacía. No estaba seguro si alguna vez existirá un solo omega para él, uno digno de engendrar sus herederos.  
Aún con todo eso, apreciaba al omega como lo hacía como pocas personas.

"No te amo" dijo mirándolo a los ojos, ni siquiera titubeó, aún sosteniendo su espada. Fria y cortante. No dudó porque estaba seguro de sus sentimientos. "Y te lo dije la primera vez que te vi, y lo repetí cada vez que me mirabas con tus ojos soñadores. No te amo y nunca voy a amarte, intento de omega". Para aumentar el daño Damian uso ese apodo que le había dado a Jon, él era un kryptoniano, no era un humano del todo y sabia que eso era lo que más lo lastimaba.

Jon miro a Damián, luego a la ventana donde la lluvia era visible. Luego al piso. Y volvió la mirada herida a Damian.

Su pecho dolía, y siempre iba a doler, se dijo. Ese intento de omega era su omega, su otra mitad. Si tan solo el mundo entendiera que no podía amarlo solo porque sus almas estaban destinadas a estar juntas. Solo porque alguien allá arriba se creía con el derecho de decidir su destino.

Y nadie decidía el destino de Damian Wayne.

Jon se levantó pesadamente, camino hacía la salida, lento, muy lento. Como si esperara que Damián lo detuviera. Iba a decirle que se quedara, que no lo dejara, que no podía realmente vivir sin él, sin su mejor amigo. Que ya no podría estar solo nunca más. Pero él alfa no lo hizo.

Y no sabia cuánto se arrepentiría de eso.

-

Recordaba esos momentos con amargura, como si todo estuviera en gris y negro. Cuando se acostó en la pequeña cama esa noche y espero que Jon volviera como lo hacía cada vez. Porque le había dicho que aunque no fuera su compañero estaría a su lado toda su vida.

"Hasta que la muerte nos separe" Había dicho una vez con su gran sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes. 

Damian tocó las sábanas marrones con amargura, deseando que Jon entrará por la puerta diciéndole que había traído la cena. Recordando cada vez que lo miraba con esos ojos azules, con su cara blanca y sus mejillas rosadas, los momentos que compartían en esos años de viajes y noches interminables.

El alfa suspiro mirando hacia el frente sin ver la pared realmente. Con sus ojos llorosos. Se había dicho cuando era niño que jamás iba a llorar. Pero lo hizo cuando al quinto día empacó sus maletas y se fue del hotel, el que estaba al lado de la carretera. Donde había esperado por cinco días que Jon volviera.

¿Pensó que lo encontraría? Habían pasado casi diez años desde que Jon se fue. ¿Pensó que encontraría pistas?¿O algo siquiera? Algo que le dijera que estaba vivo, que todavía lo amaba, que no había hecho su vida con alguien más. Que todavía lo esperaba.

Algo para poder terminar de decir las palabras que quedaron inconclusas esa noche.

Suspirando cansado y abatido con todos los recuerdos a flor de piel, con las duras palabras de esa noche. Con el amor que había entendido sentía después de que Jon se fue. Con todo eso, tomo su mochila otra vez. Y salió hacía la noche, esta vez no para huir si no para buscar a su omega, una noche más. Se rió pesadamente.

Hace dos años se decía a sí mismo; una noche más. Solo una más y volvería a casa. Pero sabía que no podría volver sin su omega.

Tomo el picaporte lentamente esperando una señal divina que le dijera hacia donde ir. ¿Era así como Jon se había sentido esa noche? Tan desolado y abatido. 

Solo quería volver el tiempo atrás y abrazar a su omega, decirle que se quedará a su lado para siempre porque lo amaba.

Damián salió del pequeño hotel, ese que estaba al lado de la carretera, en la noche lluviosa del 10 de septiembre del 2021 Esperando que la lluvia ocultara sus lágrimas.

La noche lluviosa del 10 de septiembre del 2011 Jon, su omega se fue. Y Damián jamás lo volvió a ver. Sin importar cuánto lo buscará, tampoco lo volvió a encontrar.

Y jamas pudo amar a alguien más.

-

Damian se enteraría años después que alguien había asesinado a su omega, la noche lluviosa del 10 de septiembre del 2011, por el papel en su billetera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final alternativo donde Damian va detrás de Jon

Damian corrió, con la lluvia azotando sus mejillas, hacia frío, tanto frío, sentía que quemaba su piel con pequeñas agujas. Pero no se detuvo aunque apenas pudiera ver lo que había frente suyo por la fuerte lluvia. Aun si sus pulmones le quemaran, no se detuvo. 

Un solo pensamiento cruzaba su mente mientras corría y corría. Jon, Jon, Jon. Su omega se había ido hace una hora, Damian lo había perseguido poco después de que salió. Aterrado de que el omega se diera cuenta de que él era un problema, que siempre lastimaba a las personas que amaba. Que las alejaba porque no dejaría que nadie viera que le hicieron daño. Damian era un asesino, nació para serlo, así que perdón si cree que no puede ser otra cosa.

Corrió entre las calles con la piel helada, buscando un pequeño destello de esos ojos azules que lo miraban con cariño. De ese omega que lo amaba y que realmente pensaba que podía ser mucho más que el arma que crearon y modificaron. Él era un humano a diferencia de Jon, no podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de los demás para saber si mentían o no. Pero cuando Jon lo miraba y le sonreía, cuando le decía que todo estaría bien, Damián le creía. Le creía porque sentía que podía ser más, porque quería ser más. 

Porque haría lo que fuera para poder ser suficiente para Jon. El omega era amable, dulce y bueno, tan bueno que aveces sentía que podía mirar lo sucia y negra que era su alma. Pero Jon podía ver más, ver a través del ese cascaron que había construído. Ver al hombre que solo quería ser aceptado y que actuaba agresivo porque era todo lo que conocía. Porque no quería que los demás vieran lo débil que era en realidad.

Damian se detuvo al ver al omega después de horas de busqueda para cuidad, le sorprendía no haberse cruzado con Batman. Jon estaba sentado solo en una pequeña parada de autobús que lo protegía de la lluvia, debajo de la única farola que alumbraba la calle, con la cabeza apuntando hacia el suelo y las manos entrelazadas.

"¡Jon!" Le gritó comenzando a correr de nuevo. Sus piernas se mojaban cuando sus pies aplastaban los charcos de agua en el suelo, salpicando todo a su paso.

El omega levanto la cabeza asustado, repentinamente sorprendido de que alguien lo llamará.

"¡¿Damian?!" Jon preguntó, se levantó del asiento extrañado, caminando unos cuantos pasos, la lluvia comenzó a mojarlo, pero el omega no pareció darse cuenta. Simplemente mirando al alfa correr desesperado. 

Damian sintió repentinamente el peso de esos años huyendo, de haber temido a Jon a su lado, siempre amable, siempre bueno, siempre dulce diciéndole cuanto lo amaba. Cuanto lo quería y todo lo que daría porque Damian le correspondiera. Algo que no era realmente necesario porque aunque Damian no lo admitiera. Amaba a ese omega, y inconscientemente lo demostraba. 

Trayendole chocolates en las noches en la que extrañaba a su familia, dejándolo dormir a su lado. Tomando sus manos, llevando los bolsos más pesados aunque Jon fuera un kryptoniano, eran pequeñas acciones que no había echo por nadie más. 

Por eso siempre se quedaba. Como siempre Jon parecía saber lo que pensaba.

Y Damian se dio cuenta mientras corría hacia el omega, de que Jon no esperaba que Damián dijera sus sentimientos porque ya los sabía, lo sabía y los entendía. Comprendía de el alfa era inseguro aún si no lo decía y que solo necesitaba tiempo para admitirlo, porque podía ser talentoso en muchas cosas. Pero no en ocultar el latido de su corazón cada vez que miraba a Jon.

Damian saltó en el último minuto, el omega lo recibió confundido con los brazos abiertos y ambos cayeron al suelo mojado, frío y duro. 

Lo apretó todo lo que pudo. Con su cara en el pecho del omega y sus brazos rondando la cintura de Jon. No sabia cuánto tiempo se quedaron así, ni cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer porque pensó que lo había perdido, que se había ido y que tendría que vivir su vida sin él. 

Y no podía imaginar una vida sin su omega.

"Te amo...lo siento y te amo" entre murmullos con la cara aun en el pecho del omega Damian repetía en piloto automático. Una y otra vez sin darse cuenta, soltando palabras bajas que no estaba seguro si Jon escuchaba.

"¿Damian?" Jon volvió a repetir aún confundido. 

"Te amo". El omega lo miraba sorprendido, hasta que lentamente comenzó a pasar sus dedos delicados por su cabello, acariciando con suavidad, consolandolo sin necesidad de palabra.

"Tonto alfa ¿Tenías que hacerme esperar tanto?" Se río entre lagrimas mientras frotaba su frente contra el pecho del omega. Mañana talvez tendría un resfriado por salir sin nada de abrigo a la lluvia y al frío. Pero tendría a su omega con él y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.


End file.
